gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Trading Company
"Adapt, overcome, improvise!" -- East India Trading Company motto The East India Trading Company is the company which manages trade between the East Indies, Africa, England, and the Caribbean. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. The Caribbean branch is headed by Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. The East India Trading Company is a branch of the British Trade Union. About Us We have many branches, guilds, and organizations. The main branches of the East India Trading Company (EITC) that are seen are its military branches. The Black Guard is evident everywhere. The EITC has one main guild, Co. Black Guard. The Guildmaster of the main guild is the EITC leader, who is under Lord Cutler Beckett. The current head of the Co. Black Guard is Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington There have been many people who claim his position, such as Captain Leon. Do NOT believe these fools, they simply want attention. The EITC does have an official ranking system, which cna be found below The EITC was created by Queen Elizabeth to fulfill England's needs for trade. The EITC has its own military called the EITC Black Guard. The military guilds are Co. Black Guard, The Co. Empire, and EITC Black Guard. The East India Trading Company has quite a few leaders, and all are respected men. The Company Commanders Lord Governor Cutler Beckett''' -- Supreme Head of the East India Trading Company. Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. '' Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington '-- Leader of the East India Trading Company, under Lord Beckett. Head of the EITC's operations, and Guildmaster of the Co. Black Guard guild. Leader of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. Representative of his Majesty, the King.'' 'Supreme Lord (Five Star) Giratina Origin Forme '-- Second-in-Command of the EITC forces. Takes orders from Lord Marshal Samuel and Beckett. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Current guild is Co. Black Guard. '''First High Lord Eric -- Third-in-Command of the EITC forces. Takes orders from Lord Marshal Samuel, Beckett, and Lord Giratina. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Current guild is Co. Black Guard. First Lord Sven Daggersteel '''-- Fourth-in-Command of the EITC forces. Takes orders from Lord Marshal Samuel, Beckett, Lord Giratina, and Lord Eric. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Current guild is Co. Black Guard. Captain Ellison Shaw (Game Master) -- Captain of the Guard of the EITC forces. Guildmaster of the EITC Black Guard guild. Supreme Commander of the interrogation plans of May, 2009. Quick to anger, skilled with a blade. Game Master. Host GM of the May 2009 GM Host Event, The Black Guard Cometh!. The Ranking System The ranking system is quite long. Nobody is permitted to choose their own rank. You rank is given to you by only the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. ''YOU ARE REQUIRED take orders from those of a higher superiority than you. #'Recruit' #'Private' #'Junior Cadet' #'Cadet' #'Guard' #'High Guard' #'Marine' #'Royal Marine' #'Officer' #'High Officer' #'Quartermaster' #'Corporal' #'Sergeant' #'Master Sergeant' #'Chief Master Sergeant*' #'Sergeant Major' #'Sergeant Major of the Company*' #'Lieutenant' #'Veteran' #'Knight' #'Captain' #'Captain of the Fleet' #'Captain of the Guard*' #'Commodore' #'Royal Commodore' #'Commodore of the Fleet' #'Vice Admiral' #'Admiral' #'High Admiral' #'Admiral of the Fleet' #'Grand Admiral*' #'Commander' #'Warlord/War-Chief' #''Lord*'' #''High Lord*'' #''Supreme Lord*'' #''Marshal of the Company*'' ~ '''Considered the Second-in-Command of the EITC #*Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company* ''' * = '''Special Ranks Branches The EITC has many branches. Each one different in its own way. Here are a few branches: '''East India Interprises - '''Main Company that supplies other stuff to the EITC '''East India Trading Co. Bank -- Manages money and banking for the EITC and its members. East India Trading Co. Shipwright Industry -- Builds and distributes ships, cannons, and other sailing and shipping objects for the EITC. EITC Press Office -- Publishes all books, newspapers eitc affiliated with the EITC. Official publishing company. East India Trading Co. Hall of Fame '''-- Contains the most elite and famous members that are/were in service to the EITC. Notes Captain Leon is IN NO WAY affiliated with the East India Trading Company and/or its branches. The East India Trading Company is controlled by England only. King John Breasly, Lord Cutler Beckett, and Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington are the only three who can command the Company, respectively. Current EITC Guilds '''Co. Black Guard -- Main EITC guild 'The King's Marines '-- Part EITC. Military guild ﻿ Category:EITC